Potassium Nitrade
}} Potassium Nitrate is a very rare item in LifeAfter, which is used as a material to craft Here’s how to get Potassium Nitrate in LifeAfter In one of the Survival manual quests, the players have to craft (6) units of and (6) units of . To craft the plastic, you need , potassium nitrate, , and . Among all these resources, potassium nitrate is the item that is rare and hard to get. Today’s post will teach you how to get potassium nitrate for free(through crafting), about the , , and much more. Let’s dive in! The Ways To Get Potassium Nitrate In LifeAfter There are two ways to get potassium nitrate; you can buy it with gold bars, you can extract it using the alloy drill bit and mining machine. We would strongly recommend you to not to go with the first method. In the trade counter, players are selling this item (1 unit) for over 100 gold bars. The last option is to craft it. Let’s learn both methods. How To Buy Potassium Nitrate? Go to the town hall (101). Find the central market. Go inside the central market and take the left turn. Point to the table and you will get the option to trade. Tap the trade option. A new pop-up window will open. On the left side, you can see the categories. Expand the resources category -> choose mine resources -> there you will see the potassium nitrate sale. Tap it -> choose quantity -> buy. If you are going to buy, make sure to analyze the selling price. It would be different. You can also sell your items there. Go to the sell in the same window -> select the resources that you want to put on sale -> choose the price -> sell. You can use a TV in your house or in your Camp too to access the trade mall. Players are selling potassium nitrate for over 100 gold bars. That’s a big amount. We would not recommend you to buy this item. As the quest mentions, you need (6) units of plastic. And in each unit, you need (2) units of potassium nitrate. So 2*6=12. It will cost you 1200 gold bars. How To Craft/Get Potassium Nitrate For Free? To craft potassium nitrate, you need: Camp Ore Extractor is the mining machine that you need to extract the resources(ore). First, you need to craft it. Go close to the -> Craft -> In the Formula tab, scroll down and find camp ore extractor. To craft it, you need: *300 Wood *100 Stone *10 Hemp All these items can be obtained from the Fall Forest. Once crafted, you need to plant it in the farmland. Farmland – This is where you plant crops; sow seed, place livestock pen. If you are in the development zone, find the farmland and remove stones and other stuff(it will cost you gold bars). After that, tap the plant option -> farmland options will pop-out, go to the mine tab -> choose ore excavator -> place it. If you are in camp, farmland is just near the manor gate. You need 8 Blocks of Field to place your Camp Ore Extractor. Drill Engine Oil is the fuel that you need to run the mining machine in LifeAfter. How to get it? You can get drill engine oil from the wilderness chests, from the trade city, and from the camp vault merchant. If you have joined a camp, visit your private town hall and outside the camp vault/bank, there would be a merchant -> interact with him and look for the goods he has in his bag. From this merchant, you can get drill engine oil. Also, see – LifeAfter Camp FAQ Alloy Drill Bit is the item that you need to extract the ore with mining machine(ore extractor). If you go close to the ore excavator, you get the extract option. After that, you need to select an alloy drill bit. How to get alloy drill bit? You get the (1) unit of an alloy drill bit by completing the new area quests in chapter 3(Newbie Quests). If you are not following these newbie quests or want more alloy drill bit units, you need to farm it in the sandcastle. You can also get this item from snow highlands, Charles town. In these areas, you have to search for chests. From these chests, you may get an alloy drill bit. We would recommend you to search in the sandcastle. How to find chests in sandcastle? Most of the chests in Sand Castle is in the abandoned houses. Open the mini-map(In sand castle). Around the castle area, there are many abandoned houses. If you go to their roof, inside the room, you may find the chest. Also, keep in mind that there are many zombies in these houses + keep yourself away from the castle(those machine gun holders can kill you). It may consume some time, but it’s better to farm rather than wasting the gold bars. If you not afraid of an PvP Area you can search for chests in Charles Town. Extracting The Potassium Nitrate Once you have placed the camp ore extractor in the farmland, go close to it and choose to extract. Use the alloy drill bit. After that, add fuel -> cool it. And, wait. The machine takes time in digging out ore. Come back after a few hours. After that, you will see the ore in the drilling section. Go close to it and use the pickaxe to mine potassium nitrate. You will get stones as well. So this is how you can get Potassium Nitrate in LifeAfter. Category:Alloy Drill Bit Category:Drill Engine Oil Category:Camp Drill Excavator Category:Plastic Category:Leather Category:Smokeless Gunpowder Category:Advanced Fertilizer Category:Self-destruct Drone Chip Category:Potassium Nitrade Category:Farmland Category:Newbie Category:Workbook Category:Manual